You Can't Push It Underground
by thehonorarycompanion
Summary: The Time Lord Victorious has come to the Doctor's world and it's up to him and Emma to make him leave. The problem is, he's pretty adamant on staying and taking over their world. Some 11/OC. Dark!Doctor.
1. Weebo and a Familiar Man

**A/N - I decided I wanted to experiment (is that the right word? I'm not sure if that's the one I'm looking for) with Time Lord Victorious, just for fun. Well, not for fun. This is going to be quite dark and not very fun.**

**If you don't like Dark!Doctor, then please don't read this. I don't want to upset anyone, nor do I want to be flamed. I'll accept constructive criticism, but not anything like, "This is too dark and it's badly written. Please stop." That's just rude. So, if you plan on doing that, just stop reading. I didn't ask you to read this, so...**

**All the information on Time Lord Victorious is on a "fanon wiki", and most of that info is apparently from a series called Phoenix. I have no idea what that is because I'm an idiot, but I really liked the thought of Time Lord Victorious being the Doctor in a completely different reality blah blah blah I just want you to know that I read that and have left my imagination up to the rest. I'm not stealing anything, I don't think.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

* * *

"Go left! No, no, right! No, stay where you are! Jump! No, _duck_! Hit the deck!"

Emma threw herself down onto her stomach just as a glob of slime melted a hole into the wall behind her. The Doctor was a dead man. "You'll be fine," he said. "I won't let you die," he said. And then he shoved her out of the room and she found herself face to face with the green blob, while he hid behind a door. At some point the blob had shot some slime at the door, leaving a hole big enough for the Doctor to stick his face in and yell orders at her like he was a _bloody ship captain_. The blob, who she had recently found out was named Weebo, was eating everything in sight and steadily growing bigger. It filled up half the room and there was pretty much nowhere else for her to go. She had just accepted her death when she heard the Doctor yelling,

"Captain's quarters!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means to get over here!"

"We could have saved so much time if you had just said, 'come here'!" She scrambled to her feet and ran past Weebo, darting into the now open door. The Doctor slammed it shut behind her while she collapsed onto the floor. "Why? _Why_ did you send me out there? It didn't even help anything!"

"You were a distraction so I could think up a plan! Then he tried to kill you, so I couldn't think of a plan because I was too busy saving you."

"Yes, locking yourself in another room and yelling at me counts as saving me. Is there a light switch in here?" She heard his hand slam on the wall and she rolled her eyes. Of course he was angry that she didn't consider what he was doing as saving her. The light flickered on and she huffed when she realized they were in a bathroom. "A toilet. We're hiding from a giant blob that shoots melting slime, in the toilet. I don't think it's possible for my life to get any weirder."

"Oh, shut up." The Doctor scowled. "Look out and see what he's doing."

"_You_ shut up and _you_ go see what he's doing!"

He glared at her, but turned to look through the gaping hole. "He's eating the bed. Wonderful." He moved back, running a hand over his face. "If I could just find _some _way to get him back to his original size...I would try my sonic, but he ate that!" As he began to pace back and forth, a sort of realization dawned on Emma's face.

"Can he throw up?"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "What does that matter?"

"Well, if he gets sick and everything he's eaten comes out of him, he'll get small again, won't he?"

"That's brilliant! Wait, no, it's not. How do you expect to get him to do that?"

She sighed and turned to the cupboard beneath the sink, rifling through it. "Please, please, please...ah!" She pulled out a brown bottle and spun back around to face him. "See?" He just blinked at her. "It's ipecac."

He suddenly clapped his hands together. "Right, ipecac!" He managed to keep that up for a few seconds before, "What's ipecac?"

"It makes you sick. My Mum used to give it to me when I ate something that I shouldn't. So, if we pour this onto something and throw it out for him to eat-"

"Everything else should come out of him!" The Doctor's grin practically split his face in two and he — rather rudely — grabbed the ipecac from her hands. "Emma, your brilliance almost outshines how stubborn and irritating you are!" She scowled and he placed a hasty kiss on her forehead before running around the room. "Don't just sit there! Look for something to put this on!"

"Um," she eyed the blue fabric hanging over the bathtub. "shower curtain?"

"Hmm, no, it's not enough."

"Toilet paper."

"Don't be stupid."

"You."

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped to narrow his eyes at her. "No. There must be something..." His eyes flashed and he ran back to the door, looking out. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"He's still trying to eat the bed, so one of us needs to go out there and pour the ipecac on the bed!" He turned to her with a smile on his face. "I'm a genius. Who's going? Oh, wait, not it!" He touched a finger to his nose.

"Not...Goddamn it, no." Emma hissed, glaring at him as he stepped away from the door, holding the bottle out to her. "I'm serious, I'm not doing it. I refuse. I'm not consenting to this. I will definitely not do it." He just stared at her. "I'm not doing it!"

She did it. And then proceeded to run back in the bathroom as fast as she could. Weebo thankfully didn't even notice her. "I hate you."

It took a few minutes, but they soon heard a rumble. The Doctor looked out to see that half of the bed was missing and the blob was definitely looking sick. Well, as sick as something with no features can look, anyway. "Hmm, he's eaten a lot. Perhaps we should lure him outside before he-" It was too late. At a rapid speed, items started flowing from Weebo's gaping hole that would be considered a mouth. "Alright, away from the door!" He stepped back, pushing Emma behind him until they were at the other end of the room. A piano crashed through the door, followed by two chairs, and the sonic screwdriver. "My sonic!" He ran for it, ducking as a cat flew through the air. He grabbed the screwdriver and darted back to Emma. "Now, we wait." And they did for about two more minutes before they were sure the blob was done. "Emma, go check."

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." She huffed, but stomped over the random items and into the bedroom. She didn't see Weebo, so she assumed he was smaller, but he could just be hiding behind everything he'd eaten. "Weebo? If you're still big, please don't shoot me until I see you." That's when she saw a tiny, green blob, about the size of a chipmunk, gnawing on the leg of a dresser that was previously in its stomach. "Oh, you're actually cute." After making sure it wasn't going to shoot slime at her, she scooped it up in her hands. "He's tiny again!" There was crashing and mumbling, then the sound of a crack and someone saying they broke a chair. "Doctor, I want to keep him."

"No." He plucked Weebo from her hands.

"Well, why not? He's so harmless at this size!"

"Yes, until he eats everything inside the TARDIS and then _us_." There was a soft squeak and he looked back to the alien. "Sorry, Weebo, but you know it's true. You're a terror when you eat too much. I think it's time you go home, eh?"

Emma frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't make him go! I'll feed him vegetables every once in a while. He'll barely grow!"

"What is it with women and _cute_ things?" He scowled. "It's time for you to go back to your planet." An indignant squeak came from Weebo and Emma 'aw'ed. "Don't argue with me! You can marry a nice girl, have a couple children, and feed them only the best garbage on your planet. Come on..." Weebo seemed to nod before he blinked out of sight. "Love that race. Always so easy to get rid of when they're not the size of a boat." He turned back to his companion with a grin. "So, back to the TARDIS?"

* * *

"What about a puppy?"

"No."

"A baby?"

"_No_."

"A seahorse? You can't deny me a sea-" Emma stumbled back as someone's shoulder slammed painfully into hers. "Ow!" She spun around. "You know, excuse me would be nice, arse-" The words died on her lips. The man was dress in all black, his hair looked like it hadn't seen a hair brush after he got out of bed this morning, and when he glanced over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, he seemed so familiar. There were shadows over half his face, but she could have sworn he looked just like-

"Emma." She felt the Doctor's hands on her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

She looked back at him. "Hmm?" She turned back to the man, only to find that he'd disappeared. "Nothing!" She shrugged his hands off and gave him a smile, making her way to the TARDIS. "Nothing at all."

**A/N - Well, I hope it's pulled you in. Review if you'd like!**


	2. Murder in Chocolate World

**A/N - Thank you to Connie Weasley and UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl for reviewing! And thank you for the follows and favorites!**

**The first couple chapters will have humorous bits in them, but I can't promise much once they figure out what's going on.**

**And also, if you have no idea what's happening, then I've written it right ;) I want you to be as confused as poor Emma is! And just so you know, the rating will probably go up.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

* * *

"Whoever lived in that house is going to be upset once they find all their furniture in the wrong place...and covered in slime."

"It's okay, I left a note."

"When?"

"Right before we left! It said, 'Sorry about the mess'."

Emma just stared at the Doctor for a few moments before she shook her head and rose from the jumpseat, making her way to his side. "So, where to next, Doctor? Cardiff? The moon? Somewhere with lots of chocolate?" She was really hoping for the last one and he knew it, giving her a smile.

"There's a planet full of amusement parks dedicated to earth food." He began pushing buttons. "Salad, chips, bread...chocolate." His grin widened and he made his way to the other side of the console. "There's even one for pizza."

Her jaw dropped open at that. "Oh, you better be planning on taking me there, or I'll have to kill you."

"I guess I get to live another day, then."

* * *

"Your head is a _pizza_."

The Doctor was quick to slap a hand over Emma's mouth, giving the alien in front of them an awkward laugh. "Sorry, Mr..."

"Hammond P. Apple."

"Right! Mr. Hammond, what she meant was that you're very handsome! Good on you!" He waited until Hammond had walked away before he moved his hand, twisting Emma around to face him. "Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?"

"He had _pizza_," she cried out. "for a _head_!"

He sighed. "You know, you could try to have _some_ respect! You don't see him saying you have..._hair_ on your head! That's just as weird for him as the pizza is for you." He watched her as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"_Pizza for a head_-"

"Alright, no more Pizzaland for you!" He grabbed her shoulders and began pushing her towards the exit. "Let's go to Chocolate World, so you can get what you wanted and not judge others for the way they look." He chuckled after that, making her look back at him in confusion. "He could have done without those pineapples on his face. No one likes ham and pineapple pizza."

"...you dip fish fingers in custard."

He didn't reply to that, just released her shoulders and grabbed onto her hand, running into Chocolate World. "What do you want to do? There's the dart game, with balloons full of different flavors of chocolate." He gestured towards a stall where an alien child popped a balloon and was immediately covered in dark chocolate. "Or the chocolate rollercoaster! Well, no, most of the tracks have been eaten already. It's not very safe, we'd have to come in the morning when they've rebuilt it. Oh! What about some hot chocolate?" There was a man pouring literal steaming, melted chocolate into mugs and handing them to kids.

To be honest, Emma was getting a bit dizzy from all the choices. She wasn't sure if she was feeling excitement or stress. She just let the Doctor drag her towards the hot chocolate stand. "Two!" She heard him yell. She leaned heavily onto the stand and her dizziness faded away as she was handed a mug. "Oh, I haven't had this in years!" The Doctor lifted his mug and she just barely managed to slip her hand over it before he took a sip.

"Are you mental? You'll burn yourself!"

"No, I won't." He glared at her, brushing her hand away and taking a large gulp. He then proceeded to spit it out all over the ground. And on Emma, who yelped and jumped back. "Okay, I may have burned myself a little!" Handing his mug to her, he stumbled back, bumping into several people. "You stay here!" He winced. "I'm going to find a stand that sells chocolate milk!" With that, he turned and sprinted off farther into the park.

Seeing that the only napkins the stall had were made of very thin chocolate, Emma put down the mugs and attempted to wipe off some of the spit up chocolate with her hand. "Ridiculous manchild." She growled.

"E-excuse me?"

Looking up, she expected to see a large man in front of her, but there was nothing. "Um-" She felt a sharp tug on the hem of her shirt. She looked down to see a man that was deep red in color and only a bit less than three feet tall, with two little horns sticking out of his head. "Oh, hi." She smiled at him, but he didn't return it. She noticed that he seemed rather nervous. "Are you alright?"

"Are you Emelyne W-Walker?" He stuttered out, looking around like someone was going to jump him.

"Yes." She gave him a wary look. "Why? What's the ma-" He had already turned to walk away, but she reached down to grab his arm, frowning when he flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just a bit confused as to why you asked me who I was and left."

"I-I'm sorry! That's all he told me to do." He threw a hand over his mouth in horror.

"Who?" She saw him give a small shake of his head. "It's alright, I won't tell anyone. Who?"

He slowly lowered his trembling hand. "He didn't give a name, but he was wearing black and he demanded to know who you were. That's all I know." The color drained from her face and she released him, letting him run through the crowds. She knew that there was a large chance that the man was the one who'd bumped into her. But there was still a small chance it wasn't, right? How could he have followed her? Besides, even if it was him, it didn't mean he was evil. He just looked like the Doctor, but dressed differently. He didn't even have a bow tie on. And he was sending terrified aliens to find out if she was...well, _her_. Maybe he was the Doctor from the future? She didn't get to think of it much longer as the Doctor came back over to her, chugging down a glass of chocolate milk.

"Sorry about that!" He licked his top lip to get rid of the milk that stuck to it. "You were right, I did burn myself. But the milk hel..." He trailed off when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong? Did the chocolate make you sick?" He shoved his drink into the hand of someone passing by, grabbing her face and looking her over. "Say 'ah'."

"I'm not sick!" She pushed his hands away. "I'm just..." She searched the crowds for the little guy, but he was nowhere in sight. "I'm just very, very confused."

"Oh. Why?"

"What does it matter?" She snapped.

"You were as white as a sheet, so clearly it matters!"

"I'm fine."

"Right, and I'm the queen of-" He was interrupted by a loud scream. They exchanged a look before running off into the direction that it came from. He got there first, pushing past the gathering ground. He blanched when he saw what all the commotion was about. "Emma, stay back! Actually, no, _everybody_ stay back!" Nobody listened, especially not Emma. She instead shouldered past the dozens of species to get to the Doctor's side.

"What is it?" She immediately froze when she saw it. There, on the ground, was the man who she'd been talking to before. Dead.

**A/N - I hope you all liked it! Yes, the rating will definitely be going up, I think.**


	3. Dreams and Reality

**A/N - I'm sorry this took so long! I was having a bit of trouble with it.**

**Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, atalanta563, ZenaraTheDragon, and both Guests for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

* * *

Emma tried to swallow as she felt bile rise in her throat, eyes trained on the alien's neck, which was twisted at an odd angle. In all her years, she'd never actually seen a dead body. She'd been to funerals, sure, but she was always too young to pay attention and the casket was often closed. The dead body wasn't the worst part, though. It was the thought that he was most likely killed by the mystery man who wanted to know who she was. Or he could have had an unfortunate fall on the way to the man, but considering that all around him was soft grass, she highly doubted it.

"Did anybody see what happened?" She heard the Doctor, but his voice sounded strange. Like she was covering her ears, except she was pretty sure she wasn't. "Anybody?"

Next thing she knew, she was running away from the scene, falling to her hands and knees by the park entrance, and trying to keep her food in her stomach. She watched the grass move every time she let out a harsh breath, trying to keep her mind on anything but the man and the alien. She just didn't _understand_. The only thing she could think of was that the Doctor had come from the future, but she couldn't imagine him getting rid of the bow tie. Or killing innocent aliens. Her stomach lurched at that and she ripped some grass out of the ground. So much for thinking of something else. The Doctor was smart enough to figure it out, so maybe if she told him...no. She was just overreacting, being paranoid. There was no point in telling him about it.

"Emma?" Speak of the devil. He kneeled beside her, hesitantly putting a hand on her back. "I _told _you to stay back. I'd lecture you if you weren't in such a pathetic state."

"Oh, thanks." She groaned. "You're too kind." Her arms were beginning to shake so she sat up, leaning against him. "Can we go now? I'm suddenly not in the mood for chocolate."

"I'm going to see what happened, but you," he stood, carefully pulling her to her feet. "you are going to go back to the TARDIS. I don't want you getting involved in this. Can you walk?" She nodded and he let her go. "I'll be there in a bit, just lay down for a bit." She couldn't help but notice that he almost sounded like a real doctor. "And please, don't get sick all over everything." Well, there went that.

She was about to head out of the park when she saw a flash of black out of the corner of her eye. Even if it was all in her head and she was just making assumptions, it still made her uneasy. She grabbed onto his arm. "Could you just walk me there, please?"

"Emma," he eyed her warily. "is there something you're not telling me?"

She wanted to scream yes, but she didn't. While a large part of her suspected she was in danger, a bit of her still thought she was being paranoid. After all, her entire childhood was spent thinking every noise at night was a murderer and it was always just the house settling. "No." She let her hand fall. "Never mind. I can go by myself." She heard him calling her name as she walked away, but she didn't turn, just wanting to get to the TARDIS as quickly as possible. There was another flash of black and she froze, just feet away from the TARDIS. "Calm down, okay?" She whispered to herself. "You're fine. You're letting your imagination run wild. Everything's okay." That didn't calm her down at all. Letting out a groan, she ran for the blue box and hurried inside. Once the door was shut, she finally did feel better. Out of ten, her fear was at about seven or eight. She ran a hand through her hair and made her way up the stairs. Maybe if she slept, she'd forget about everything.

But as she fell into bed and closed her eyes, all she could see was the poor alien.

* * *

_"Doctor?" Emma walked into the control room, smiling when she saw the Doctor hunched over the console. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." He didn't say anything, just lifted his head slowly. She frowned. "Are you alright?"_

_"Emma..." He nearly sang her name, his voice an octave or two higher. "Beautiful, brilliant, magnificent...Emma." He turned to face her. "I'm better than alright. I mean, look at you!" His hands were wrapped around her arms before she could move, pulling her closer to him. "Same as ever. God, I've missed you..."_

_She struggled to get out of his grip. "What are you talking about?"_

_"It's been so long. Years, decades, possibly even centuries!" He was in her face now, ignoring her attempts to pull away. "You lose count after a while."_

_"Doctor, you're hurting me!" She finally managed to shove him back, gasping when she saw his attire. Gone were the tweed jacket and bow tie, instead he was wearing the same outfit as the mystery man. From the combat boots to the black shirt beneath a black jacket. She didn't even think, just darted past him for the door. She stumbled down the steps and the door was just within reach when he grabbed her around the waist and threw her to the floor. She slid across the smooth surface until her back hit the stairs. "Who are you?" She tried to get up, but a heavy boot on her chest stopped her from doing so._

_He grinned. "I'm the Doctor."_

_"Don't say that! Y-you killed that alien, didn't you?" She grabbed onto his foot as he started to put weight on it. "The Doctor..._my _Doctor said he'd never kill someone, no matter what."_

_"Oh, honey." His foot disappeared and he fisted a hand in the front of her shirt, lifting her up so their faces were inches apart. "The Doctor lies. Didn't you know that? Well, of course not!" He dropped her back onto the stairs, making her cry out. "He- no, _I_ probably want you to stick around. Why would I tell you all the things about me that a little human like you would consider awful?" He was laughing for a moment, but stopped when he saw her struggling to her feet. "Where are you going?"_

_She didn't answer, just grabbed onto the railing and began backing up the stairs. "Who are you? And don't you _dare _say that you're the Doctor."_

_"But I _am _the Doctor! Just...different. Better." He smirked. He was approaching her slowly, taking a step forward each time she took one back. "You'll find out soon enough." He slid his leg behind hers and she fell back. "Oh, no." He pouted, standing over her, a foot on either side of her waist. "You just can't stand up around me, can you?" He lowered to straddle her hips, chuckling at the fear in her eyes._

_"Get off me!" She pushed at his chest and he just rolled his eyes, forcing her arms to the floor._

_"I'm coming for you, Emma." He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm coming for Amy and Rory. Oh, I'm coming for _all of it_." His lips were hovering over hers when he jerked back, letting out a groan. "Oh, of course! Always the bloody hero. There's a reason you hate yourself!" Emma blinked up in confusion as he faded away. "It's because you're not me yet!"_

* * *

Emma woke up to the sound of someone yelling and the feel of someone shaking her. "Wake up, Emma! Please!" Her eyes popped open to see the Doctor's face above her and for a moment she panicked, trying to squirm away from him. "Emma, calm down, you're okay. It was just a dream." Seeing the bow tie around his neck made her relax considerably, sinking into the mattress.

"W-what..." She wasn't sure what she wanted to ask. What happened? What was he doing in her room? Two very valid questions that needed asking. Though, she was pretty sure he couldn't answer the first one, so she went with the second. "What are you doing in here?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, wiping at her cheeks with his thumbs. That's when she realized she was crying. "I came back and heard you yelling for someone to get off you. When I ran in here, you were crying. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Just a bad dream." Because it was just a dream, right? She was thinking about this mystery man so much that he was in her dreams. When she was a kid, if she fell asleep watching the television, she'd often dream about that because it's what she was thinking of. It was just a dream. "Did you find anything out about that poor guy?"

The look on his face pretty much told her he knew something was up, but he went with the subject change. "Right, yes, no one saw what happened." He stopped at that and Emma raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh, his name was Greg. Never really did anything to deserve death, from what I heard of him. It was all probably an unfortunate accident."

"Right." She started to sit up, crying out when a sharp pain shot through her back and falling right back onto the bed. "Ha, okay, that hurts."

"What?" He frowned. "What's wrong?"

She waved him off. "Nothing. I think I just twisted my back in my sleep or something." With his help, she managed to sit up.

"Let me have a look." He started to lift up the hem of her shirt and she tried to slap him away. "Oi! I've seen backs before!" She couldn't see the blush on his face as he pushed her shirt over her shoulder blades. "That's...funny."

"What?"

"Your back is covered in bruises. They look sort of like...stairs? Did you fall before you came in here?"

Her mind flashed to her dream, when the Doctor look-alike had dropped her on the staircase. She scrambled out of the bed and to the mirror directly across from it, turning around to try and get a look at her back. The Doctor was right, there were bruised lines across her back, though they were just starting to show up.

That was the moment when she decided she probably needed to tell him about his doppelganger.

* * *

**A/N - Don't know how I feel about this one. Things are about to pick up, though. I hope that little glimpse - or was it really just a dream? Who knows - you got of Time Lord Victorious was good. I'm trying to make him evil and creepy and just all around...discomforting. Yes, that's the perfect word for him.**


End file.
